A Halliwell Christmas
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: On Christmas Eve Chris goes after a demon against the wills of the sisters. The demon is stronger than Chris thought and he finds himself in a situation he may not survive.
1. Christmas Eve

Title: A Halliwell Christmas

Summery: On Christmas Eve Chris goes after a demon against the wills of the sisters. The demon is stronger than Chris thought and Chris finds himself in a situation he may not survive.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own a thing.

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. That was how it may be for normal houses, but this is the Halliwell Manor. The sisters had enjoyed the day off and planned on enjoying another break tomorrow. But that wasn't Chris' style. He planned on heading out on a demon hunt tonight. He didn't think this demon was responsible for turning Wyatt but he knew it was responsible for the death of four witches and counting. This demon planned on becoming the next source tomorrow which Chris wasn't letting happen. A new source would mean an organized underworld and he wouldn't be able to make deals and there would be even more attacks. Chris grabbed three potion bottles and was about to leave when Paige called. Chris sighed and orbed into the kitchen where she was.

"Where have you been?" Paige asked.

"Sorry if I can't relax because there's a demon to vanquish, which I should be vanquishing now by the way." Chris replied.

"You better hurry home." Piper commented taking cookies out of the oven. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious mister! If you don't hurry you're so grounded." Piper joked.

"I'm a little old for that Mom." Chris replied smiling. He walked over and hugged her.

"I'll be careful." He said ending the embrace and orbed out.

Chris orbed onto an abandoned fairground. The rides and game stands were deserted and covered in snow. Chris shivered, not being used to the cold temperature. He looked around cautiously. The place had a creepy vibe to it. Then fairground music started to play but it sounded distorted, like the player was broken. Chris heard chilling whispers all around him. He slowly walked around, looking for the demon. As he continued to walk around some of the rides started. Chris was rather unfazed by it and kept relatively calm. Then out of nowhere a ball of ice surrounded by flames came flying at him. Chris TKed it away and saw the demon run into the fun house.

"It always has to be the fun house." Chris quipped as he followed pursuit. When he entered he stopped running as he found himself in a maze of mirrors. He slowly walked forward. Another flaming ball of ice came towards him but hit a mirror shattering it. Chris kept going, avoiding the glass that got shattered each time one of the unique fire balls hit a mirror. Finally Chris had enough games and orbed out of the funhouse and by a ferris wheel that had several game booths by it. Once again the search would be on. But Chris decided to stay where he was and let the demon find him. A light flickered off followed by the rest until it was dark. The only light came from the moon and stars. Chris closed his eyes and tried to remain focused. He would not be the demon's fifth victim.

* * *

Piper ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie tray out of the oven. She swatted the smoke away from them.

"Those were my favorite kind too!" She pouted. Paige walked in looking at the cookies.

"I could have done that." she commented. Piper just glared at her then got ingredients to remake the batch.

"Mmmm, the smell of burnt cookies." Phoebe said walking in. She sat by Paige and they both watched Piper work. Piper finally broke the silence saying,

"I wonder where Chris is."

* * *

Chris finally spotted the demon. He TKed it into one of the game stands causing it to break. The demon got up and levitated in front of Chris. Chris looked up at the demon that was taller than him. It wore a dark blue robe and had light blue skin. Chris stared into its icy blue eyes silently challenging it. The demon read his body language correctly and the fight was on. The demon waved his hand and an icy wind sent Chris flying back. Chris quickly got back onto his feet.

"I won't be your fifth victim Cryik." he boldly stated. He threw a potion at Cryik who caught it and turned it to ice. It squeezed it's fist and shattered the potion. It growled at Chris furiously and threw one of it's fiery ice balls at Chris. He TKed it back and hit the demon. The demon kept throwing it's fireballs at Chris and he kept TKing them away. Eventually one of them hit Chris hard in the side. To Chris, the temperature dropped drastically as he fell to his knees tightly holding his side.

"You won't be orbing away now." Cryik stated. Chris weakly tossed another potion. Cryik wasn't expecting it and got hit. It screamed as it abrupt in flames and was vanquished, leaving nothing behind but ashes. Chris tried to orb but found he couldn't. He figured it was because he was too weak. Chris continued to hold his side as he lay in the snow. Chris felt exosted but tried not to close his eyes. The snow was coming down fast and covering Chris. He sighed, not being able to uncover himself. Chris lay awake for quite some time before his eyes finally closed. He tried but couldn't open them again. He felt his body go numb from the cold. He was almost completely covered in snow. He figured he'd die on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." he thought as he slowly lost track of his thoughts. He was reluctantly giving in to the darkness that seemed to claim.

* * *

"Piper, lets go to bed. It's three in the morning." Phoebe whined as she hung the last Christmas decoration she had.

"Okay." Piper reluctantly agreed and headed for her bed.

"You better come back, Chris." Paige muttered as she fell asleep.

* * *

TBC

Please don't forget to review!


	2. Christmas Day

Thanks for all the reveiws! This is set with everyone knowing who Chris is and Chris still alittle upset with Leo. Yes Piper is pregnent at this point. Thank you again for all the wonderfull reveiws!!! I'm so happy I got 9. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I couldn't get to the computer. Not sure if I'm suposed to be on now either but I am. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Title: A Halliwell Christmas

Summery: On Christmas Eve Chris goes after a demon against the wills of the sisters. The demon is stronger than Chris thought and Chris finds himself in a situation he may not survive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Christmas had arrived and families all over were celebrating. It was a joyous time of year but the Halliwells' spirits weren't tuned in for Christmas. Breakfast was spent quietly. Everyone was hoping Chris would orb in. They would tell him to never do that again, hug him, and then start celebrating the holidays with him. When they called him he didn't come though. Eventually they decided he would come later in the day and started to open their presents. Phoebe got Paige perfume, Piper a dress, and Wyatt a cute outfit. Paige got Piper a pair of earrings, Phoebe a dress and Wyatt a toy. Piper got Phoebe an outfit, Paige some nice shoes, and Wyatt several toys. As all the presents were being opened Piper picked up a small box from her pile. She read the tag and found it was from Chris. She gently unwrapped it and opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful necklace. The charm was her name in bubble letters. Inside the letters were tiny light blue and dark blue gems that seemed to give off their own glow. The charm was on a silver chain. 

"Wow, that's nice." Paige said as she saw Piper putting it on.

"Who's it from?" Phoebe asked picking up a small package from her pile.

"Chris." Piper answered. Phoebe and Paige found that he got each of them similar necklaces with their name on it. They both put them on. Piper saw Wyatt hugging a cute little teddy bear with a red ribbon that had a name tag on it around it's neck.

"To Wyatt from Chris." Piper read the tag aloud.

"We didn't even get him anything." Paige quietly said.

"Oh, I got him something from all of us." Piper explained. They continued opening presents. Piper found another small package. This one was from Leo. Inside was a crystal ring. Piper tried it on and it was a perfect fit. After they finished they waited for Chris again. After a bit of time, they had lunch. Piper remembered her Mom was sure she'd be home for dinner when she was killed. Chris was sure he'd be home for Christmas. Had he made the same mistake? Finally they got fed up with waiting and started to scry for Chris. Finally, after many tries, the crystal landed.

"He's in Ohio?" Paige asked.

"Yep. In an unmarked area too. Now lets go." Piper said and Paige orbed them out. They all shivered as they reappeared at the fairground.

"An abandoned fairground?" Piper said unsure.

"Lets split up." Paige suggested. Piper walked forward.

"So, are we looking for a body or a living person here?" Phoebe asked.

"Either." Paige sighed and walked off to the side. When she got by the ferris wheel got a chill that wasn't from the cold. the game booths were marked with scorches from fireballs and one was broken. She looked down and found a pile of ash.

"Demons vanquished." she muttered. She continued walking around that area until she tripped. She fell face first in the snow. She looked back at what she tripped over to find a blue/gray material like the hoodie Chris was wearing. Paige ran over to that spot. She found Chris. He was completely covered in snow except for an are by his nose and mouth.

"Oh God, no." she said while uncovering him. When he was completely uncovered she rolled him on his back. She held his hand with one hand and his side to keep him in that position with the other. She found he was as cold as snow around them. She saw a small puff of smoke like air come from his nose. She realized she was seeing his breath.

"Piper! Phoebe! I found him!" Paige yelled. Her sisters were quickly at her side.

"Leo! LEO!" Piper called. They waited for a response. Paige took her hand off Chris' side and found blood.

"LEO!" All three called.

"Let's try from the manor." Phoebe suggested. Paige orbed them all there.

"Leo!" they called. He orbed in and quickly noticed Chris. He rushed over nd healed him.

"He's okay, right?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes. Leo picked Chris up and laid him on the couch as comfortably as he could.

"He will be." he answered. There was a awkward silence.

"Merry Christmas." Leo said then looked up.

"Go ahead. And Merry Christmas." Piper replied

* * *

Chris woke up and looked around at the brightly decorated room. Paige bounced in. 

"He's awake!" she announced and her sisters rushed in.

"How are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine." Chris replied. He looked around at each of them. They were all happily smiling.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. He noticed they were wearing the necklaces he got them. They all hugged him.

"We were so worried!" Phoebe exclaimed coming out of the embrace. Piper walked away. After a while she came back with a small package.

"Merry Christmas." Piper said handing it to him. He carefully opened it and pulled out a necklace. The charm was a triquatra with the spaces between the knot parts and the circle filled in with clear/red crystal.

"The family's protection amulet. I thought this was lost a long time ago." Chris said looking at Piper.

"Well, I found it." Piper replied. Chris put on the necklace. As he did the crystal turned blue. Chris looked around the room.

"Is it just me or did you decorate more?" he asked.

"We were waiting for you to come back." Phoebe answered. They continued to chat until Piper left to make dinner. Chris was sitting in the living room with a candy cane in his mouth and Paige was asking where he got it. Phoebe walked in and laughed at them.

"Then can I have a piece?" Paige asked.

"No." Chris replied.

"Just a wittle piece. Please." Paige begged.

"Huh uh." Chris said with the candy cane in his mouth.

"Then where'd you get it?" she asked.

"Not tellin' " Chris replied.

"But I want one." Paige whined. Chris just stuck his tong out.

"You two are so mature." Phoebe joked.

"It's Christmas." Chris replied. Paige tried to grab the candy cane but Chris held it just above her grasp. Piper walked in and couldn't help but laugh.

"Just tell her where you got it." Piper said.

"But Mom..." Chris teasingly whined in a small boy's voice.

"No buts. It's not nice to tease." Piper said.

"Fine. Christmas tree." Chris gave in. Paige ran to the tree.

* * *

Finally it came time for dinner. Food was all neatly set at the table. Wyatt picked at his food while everyone else dug in. To make things better Leo was able to stay. He stayed for the whole dinner which made Chris, as well as everyone else, happy. After they were done eating Wyatt orbed his teddy bear to himself and silently begged his favorite playmate, Chris, to play. Chris gave in to his pout and took him to the living room to play. After a while Leo went back up there. When Piper went to check on her sons, she found them both asleep on the couch. 

"Ah....how sweet." Phoebe said walking in.

"I should take Wyatt to his room." Piper said.

"Yea, its 12:00 AM and Paige is already in bed." Phoebe said walking up the stairs. Piper got Wyatt and took him to his room. She came back down with a blanket and covered Chris. She kissed his forehead then headed back to the stairs. Before she went up she said,

"Merry Christmas baby."

* * *

_Fin_

So what did you think? Please let me know in a review. :)


End file.
